


Monster

by vibespiders



Series: Eye Pointer [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: This is the preclude of how Lance died in his head and how his relationship is strained with Keith in this event.





	

Lance watches Keith changing his bayard into a small pistol. Keith points his gun to the alien child who is keeping his friend in a headlock. "Keith, what are you doing?"  
  
"Making this right," Keith said, "by killing him!"  
  
"You can't kill, K..."  
  
Keith pulls the trigger at the kid in the head and the child is thrust back to the ground. "Lance, this is how the world works!"  
  
Lance feels angry of what he just done to a child. He runs up to Keith, "what did you do that!?"  
  
"It's my job!"  
  
"You can't kill a child," Lance said.  
  
"That wasn't a child, Lance!" Keith said, "that child is a monster. If he kills his friend, you'll be next to die! I have no choice but to kill one! Would have that choice to kill one who is the monster or to kill many who are innocent people!"  
  
"What are you saying!?"  
  
"Are you even thinking, Lance! I saved your life and all of these children here! No one deserves to die. They have families!"  
  
"What about the kid?" Lance said, "he doesn't have a family but he has his friends as his family! You! You're the same as him! You had no family!"  
  
"That kid didn't believed in his friends," Keith said, "that is why he went insane! He couldn't handle it! He turned on his friends and was about to kill them if I never intervened!"  
  
"Then what's the point in family when they're just going to kill them anyways. I rather kill myself than kill my friends!"  
  
"Lance, that's not how it works!"


End file.
